


Valentine's day.

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Valentine's Weekend Shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy comes home early, F/M, Morning Sex, PWP, bedroom times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was so happy with Loki's efforts she comes home early to give Loki a little surprise.</p><p>Here's a hint: it's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help adding this because I'm the worst. 
> 
> The dress Darcy wears is this [Gucci number](http://www.lyst.com/clothing/gucci-velvet-deep-vneck-gown-green/) which on a thick woman like Darcy would be... *wolf whistless* *fans herself* *swoons* ... amazing.

 

“You did so good.”

Loki looked up from where he had collapsed in a drunken stupor on the covers of their bed to see his love, Darcy Lewis leaning in the doorway in the faint morning light with the Cheshire cat’s grin on her face. He hadn’t thought she was coming back so soon and his eyes ate up her form like a man starved and for a moment he forgot that she would wish for a response to her praise.

He smiled and rolled to support himself on one arm. “Oh you liked our little fertility celebration?”

She laughed, her head tipping back with her mirth. “So much. That confetti idea was _totally_ something I would do! And Steve’s reaction was priceless! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him laugh that hard or long before!” She paused and wiggled her finger at him accusingly. “But don’t think I don’t know about your _real_ gifts Loki. That was theatre to distract from the other truly _nice_ things you did.” Her eyes were narrowed, her teeth biting her smile.

He flushed. He was obviously losing his touch if he’d been found out so soon. “Oh?”

“ _Peggy Carter_ , Loki? Really? I mean, that was  _romantic_ as fuck.” She pulled away from the doorway and Loki’s mouth went dry as he saw what she was wearing. He absentmindedly rose to his knees on the bed in order to see her better as she approached.

Her hair tumbled freely down her back in her natural curls and she had, to Loki’s delight, forgone make up. As much as he loved the theatrics involved when she so skilfully used cosmetics to enhance her already goddess-like features, when it was just the two of them he enjoyed the vulnerability and trust that she gave when she came to him bare. As someone who had utilised masks for so long, the very thought of that trust floored him.

Her gown was, of course green. He hated how easy he was to manipulate, but as soon as his lover adorned herself in even the smallest garment in his colours he was lost and this was no exception. The dress was made of highest quality velvet that shimmered from forest to midnight as she sauntered over, the neck and leg lines exposing ample amounts of skin, of which she had generous amounts. The fabric trailed along the floor behind in a way that spelled disinterested decadence as she padded over on her perfect bare feet. He swallowed, lost for words. “Oh, do you like it? It’s Gucci.” She gave him a look from under her lashes with a crooked smile, knowing what that gap in her teeth did to her lover. She placed a knee on the bed in a swooping movement that skilfully revealed that she was bare below that single velvet garment. He truly was no match for her.

“Indeed?” He finally said, finding it hard to gain sufficient oxygen through his tight throat. Her eyes watched it work as he swallowed. “The result of one of Anthony’s ‘bonuses?’”

She huffed, her shoulder lifting with the laughter. “Yep.” She said. She bit her lip in a dramatic play at thinking. “I wonder what it would look like on the floor?”

Loki launched forwards his hands drawing her forwards to join him on their large bed, covered in polka dots, candy stripes and gingham, to his love’s taste. His hands went into her impossibly soft hair and she moaned softly as he kissed her behind her ear. “I missed your wit, Lewis.” He whispered, voice harsh with want, scattering kisses down her neck. One of his hands supported the small of her back where she was melting. His thumb of the other hand trailed down her neck and sternum between her breasts, darting through the slit in the skirt and finding her thigh. She took in a sharp breath as he kneaded her deliciously solid form. Some women were like water nymphs, barely there. Darcy Lewis, for all she seemed straight from an adolescent’s fantasy was _there_ , heavy in his hands and not about to float away. She was so real, didn’t pretend to be anything she wasn’t, and Loki adored her for it.

“I missed you’re wit too, baby.” Darcy whimpered as her hand moved down his chest to where his member was swiftly thickening. He groaned into her shoulder before seeking her lips with her own.

They ‘made out’ for some time before Darcy pushed Loki back on the bed, undoing the bindings on his trousers, not bothering with anything else. His hands found her hips as she pulled him out and stroked him to full hardness.

“D-Darling-” He started, but she shushed him.

“Later baby. I need to feel you.” And she sheathed herself on him in one move, causing his mouth to open in a silent moan at the sudden blissful sensation.

“Hnnssh-” She was so warm, so soft and sweet and yet as she started to move, her dress falling around their hips and her hair wild, he knew sweet wasn’t the word. She had heart, his lover did, but she wasn’t soft. She was tough, incredibly intelligent, and possibly the best lover he’d had in all his years. “I love you.” He whispered into the evening air.

She moaned, her head thrown back as she rode him, her pace unhurried, her hands finding his and moving them to her breasts. His hips met her downthrust. “I love you too Loki, Ahhh.”

She leaned forward, increasing her pace as she changed the angle and they both drew nearer. She kissed him hotly, her tongue seeking his own. “I love you so much.”

As they both came apart almost silently Loki thought that romance wasn’t so bad if this was it. There had been no chocolate or restaurants, but intimacy, he sighed contently as his velvet clad princess collapsed in a molten heap on his chest. This kind of bond was truly special, and worth celebrating. Of that he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Also doing sex scenes in Loki's voice is super weird. So wordy. He has so many feelings.


End file.
